


ménage à trois

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Each Piece Has Specific Tags Which Are Place Inside In Order To Avoid a Tag Wall, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mostly Hermione Centric, Multi, Rare Pairs As Well, Triads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: A smut collection written by MrsRen that is specifically focused on triads. While most pairings will be Hermione centric, not all of them will be, but I promise smut for every single part.This is the beginning of a smut collection but I chose to post separately on my page for sake of individual tags, and sorting through AO3.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 19
Kudos: 222





	1. Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott

**This is a collection of smut, and it is triad centric. As different installments come out, you will find a multitude of pairings, which will be tagged at the top, and specific warnings, and tags, also placed at the top. Please don't ignore these notes. At the bottom of each chapter—and I am** _ **loosely**_ **calling it a chapter since they're not related—you'll find a description of the gif that inspired it. All of these were requested by a smut starter game on tumblr, which was made of porn gifs. /no shame/**

**Several of these will be Hermione centric, but some will not be. There will be slash and femslash in these pieces as well, which will be tagged at the top of each piece.**

**Last of all, in case it wasn't clear, this has** _ **explicit sexual content.**_ **If that's not to your liking, you should click the back button. If that** _ **is**_ **your thing, I hope you enjoy. Also, I know this is the easiest name possible for a collection, but it's the best I got. Also, no beta.**

**Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott**

**Tags: D/s dymanics, Rough Sex, Dirty Talk, Choking, Aftercare (at the end, not a fully added scene)**

* * *

"We should wait—" Theo pressed the words into her shoulder, lips trailing against the soft skin there, but his actions betrayed him when he circled her nipple with the tip of his finger. "Draco promised to be home by—"

"Ten o'clock," she growled under her breath. "I'm quite aware of what he said, Theo." She should have pointed out that _she_ wasn't the one who had started this, not really. It had been _Theo_ to press the rigid feel of his already hard cock against the cleft of her arse.

And it had been Theo's wandering hands that caused her to squirm as he traced lines over her stomach, and the sides of her thighs until she pressed herself farther against him.

She wiggled her arse for good measure.

"It's nearly eleven," Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, unable to prevent the whimper that slipped between her teeth as he rolled an already stiff nipple between his fingers. "I think it's safe to say that Draco won't be home anytime soon, and— _Theo!_ "

He nipped the side of her neck, tongue running along her pulse in her throat as he palmed her breast, his rough hands having already slipped under her shirt. Too happy to focus on her muted gasps, and rocking her hips against his pelvis, Hermione didn't complain as he suckled the skin of her throat.

She certainly didn't complain when his hand drifted from her breast to cup her jaw and he tilted her head up to stare up at him. Theo's eyes had grown darker, his cock harder against her—still rubbing against her—as she wiggled against him.

The reason to wait for their third part wasn't because they hadn't been together separately. It was far from it, in fact. But after tonight, she wouldn't have both of her wizards at the same time for two weeks, and Hermione had grown insatiable wherever it came to them. "No matter how late Draco gets home, he's not going to let either of us leave until we're able to leave you utterly spent and boneless in this bed, love." Theo's mouth brushed against her hair.

The soft words were quite a contrast to the tight grip on her jaw—a roughness that always came from Theo that she enjoyed. Logically, she knew that he was right.

"If you like," Theo shifted them, dropping his hand from her chin to carefully press her onto her back. "We'll wait for Draco before I fill you." He rubbed her clit through her knickers, and grinned smugly when she pushed her hips into his waiting hand. "I know what a greedy witch you are for our cocks."

She whispered his name.

Hermione scrambled to move with him as he sat up, his back pressed to the decorated headboard, the sheets pooling around his waist. Eager to run her fingers over the hardened lines of his abdomen, she considered dragging her tongue over the same path.

Theo's fingers circled her wrist, and the corner of his mouth twitched as he peered down at her. "Sit next to me, love." He easily pulled the worn top she wore over her head, teeth dipping into the plush of his lower lip when his eyes landed on her bare breasts. "You have the prettiest tits I've ever seen, Granger." The pad of his finger swiped over her nipple, and she pressed her thighs together.

The movement did not go unnoticed.

In a low voice, he rasped, "Spread your legs for me,"

Hermione began to part her thighs, but not before reaching to pull her knickers down.

Theo's hand covered hers, and he shook his head. "Leave them for me? I want you so wet I have to peel them off of you." He dragged the pad of his finger up her slit, through thin fabric that was suddenly not thin enough and she pressed her hips forward. "Greedy already?"

She nodded. Hermione reached across, and tugged the pants he'd worn to bed down, and wrapped her hand around his cock. Swiping her thumb across the tip, Hermione felt her chest swell when Theo groaned. Pressing herself even closer to him, Hermione whispered, "I love the feel of your cock in my hand."

The response that came was staggered breathing.

"Though," —another stroke, and she used her own saliva then— "it feels even better in my mouth" —beginning at the base, Hermione's grip grew the tiniest bit tighter, and it was enough to drag a groan from him— "in my _throat_."

"Bloody fucking _hell,"_ Theo gasped, fingers still teasing, still intent on causing her thighs to quiver until she whimpered.

God, she loved this part.

The teasing and the anticipation until she sank down on his cock, pussy stretching around him. Of course, she'd have to wait for Draco, but their game could go on for _so_ long.

Hermione's head tipped backward, meeting the headboard while glancing at him. "Fuck." With her eyes fluttering shut, she continued to stroke him, and wished he would give her _more_.

"So fucking wet for me," Theo growled, fingers pressing against her tight little hole through her knickers, and she mewled. "God, I love you like this. Flushed, and dripping."

Her breathing had grown heavier in the last few minutes as he rubbed her clit slowly, the touches barely there, and she crushed her lips to his. "Theo, please." He pulled her hair, wrapping strands across his knuckles, and she thought of how she'd eagerly sat on his cock that morning, his fingers in the same place, tugging roughly until her lips parted.

He ripped the cotton knickers down her thighs, fingers running back up her thighs and she could feel just how wet he'd made her.

The first brush against her clit caused her to spasm, and her back arched even as she sat in place. "No teasing."

"Absolutely not," he agreed, but then there was a wicker grin. "Granger," Theo whispered. "I wonder how many times I can make you come before he's home."

God, she needed him.

Hermione swallowed, her mouth already dry.

"You're squirming at the thought of it,"

_She would be so deliciously sore, and he took such good care of her while spreading her legs and—_

"Honestly, I can't think of a better way to spend the night." As she said it, Theo pumped two fingers inside of her, thumb roughly pressed to her clit. "I won't see you for days, and it would be cruel of you not to leave me anything to think of."

Pretty blue eyes flashed. "You could meet me at the hotel." His fingers slid into her harder. "I'd take you to dinner with me where everyone would be so eager to talk to you that forget about me," —another thrust of his fingers, and they curled inside her, causing a long moan to tumble free— "and I'll brag about my gorgeous, brilliant witch while I play with her cunt under the table. Would you wear your plug for me, love?"

She was perfectly able to think, but Hermione thought that he could have asked her anything and she would have said yes.

It was just the thought of trying to speak to a crowd of strangers, in a public place while her boyfriend fucked her with his fingers—after sliding of of their favorite toys into her arse—she thought she could come just from that.

"I'll meet you there," Hermione threw her head back as his focus returned to her clit, for just a moment. "If you want."

There was a muffled, "I love you," against her throat. 'I'll take such good fucking care of you."

Theo tensed beside her, and she knew he was likely just as close as she was.

"Draco's going to come home and find you in such a mess, love." Theo's fingers quickened, and he'd begun to rub her clit in just the way she liked—roughly, and quick—and she knew—so did he—that she was moments from coming all over his hand. "He'll love finding you covered in your own come, with your cunt swollen from coming so many times, and to come home to such a hot little witch, completely fucking _soaked_."

"Oh, God— _Theo_ ,"

His eyes met hers, and Theo's spare hand—even as it was hand to manage—rose to her throat, and his fingers closed around it.

" _Tighter."_

Theo sank two fingers into her pussy once more, slowly fingering her while his thumb lightly brushed her clit. "Can you give me another, love?"

Moaning, Hermione whined, "Make me."

* * *

"Sweetheart," was whispered against the nape of her neck, and she roused slightly. Peeking over her shoulder, Hermione found Draco, who was smirking. "It looks as though you've had quite a night."

Rolling over, she pulled him into a hug, and kissed him. "What time is it?"

His lips brushed the top of her head. "Just after three." Draco slanted his lips over hers, fingers sinking into matted curls as he tilted her head up to meet him. "Shall we wake him?"

"Let him sleep a little longer," she murmured.

He snorted. "Did he wear himself out?"

 _A bit_. "That, and I'd like to have you to myself for a minute." Her tongue darted out to run along the seam of her lips, and he groaned.

"You're insatiable,"

Her own grin was wicked. "You've never complained."

He pressed her onto her side, her back braced against his chest. "You're already bare for me, sweetheart. Are you sore?"

Hermione nodded slightly.

"Where?" She led his hand to the apex of her thighs, and his fingers brushed against her clit. "Is this alright?" Draco's touching was teasing, barely there really, but she nodded again.

Reaching behind her, she stroked his cock as his hands wandered over her body. Heavy breaths fell against her shoulder, and he parted her legs, the head of him brushed against her slit.

She pushed her hips backward, taking his entire length in once movement, and Draco's fingers tightened on her hip. "Fucking hell," he muttered. He nipped her shoulder, and slid his spare arm under her shoulder before curving his fingers gently at her jaw. "Such a good girl for me." He slid into her once more, harder that time, and hissed under his breath.

Whimpering, she continued to meet his thrusts, her eyes still on Theo.

"He'll probably wake up," Draco murmured. "The first thing he'll see is how well you take my cock. Let me hear you, sweetheart." He slammed into her, pelvis meeting her frame, and Hermione cried out.

Theo stirred.

Not stopping for a moment, Draco dropped his hand from her and grabbed a pillow before smacking Theo in the face "Wake up, you fucking wanker."

Theo cracked one eye open. "I was already awake, arsehole. Our witch isn't nearly as quiet as she thinks she is."

Her cheeks flushed.

"Draco—harder,"

"So bossy," Theo leaned forward, closing his lips around her nipple. "Did you tell Draco everything we did, love?"

She shook her head, and glanced back at Draco. His jaw was set as she thrust into her. "We only fell asleep an hour ago," she whispered. "Theo's a bit of a tease."

The wizard barked a laugh.

Nuzzling her hair, Draco asked, "How many times did you come, sweetheart?"

Honestly, she had no idea. Not even one.

"Seven," Theo answered. His fingers traced her clit gently, rubbing slowly and she reached to hold onto his shoulders. Brushing her hair back, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Perfect," she breathed, and rolled her hips against Draco. "But I can't—"

Theo nodded, and his fingers quickened—and for that moment, she forgot entirely that she ached. "Good girl," he growled. "Such a pretty little witch gripping your cock, Draco."

Teeth slid along the curve of her shoulder as Draco murmured filthy things in her ear, tongue coming back to trace the path his teeth had followed moments earlier, setting her nerves on fire. "I want to feel your cunt squeeze my cock as you come, sweetheart. You're so close, aren't you?"

" _So close,"_ she whimpered. Hermione heard her own cry as her own pleasure crested, and Draco tilted her face toward him to kiss her roughly as she rocked against him.

Greedily taking her moans for himself, she rested against him when he pulled away, and his eyes were dark on her.

"I'll run a bath," Theo said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

Draco turned her against him, massaging her flushed skin. Beginning with her calves, and up her thighs, she laid her head against his shoulder. "Love you," she murmured. "I'm planning on meeting Theo on his trip. Maybe I could visit you too."

He grinned.

* * *

**This pairing requested by a tumblr user. Gifs used were 3C and 8C. One gif is one of the men fucking her on her side in bed (Draco & Hermione). The other is a gif a man and a woman in bed, with him fingering her and she giving him a handjob.**

**If this collection interests you, there will be another that's strictly two people to a pairing, and another collection where the overall kink is consensual non-consent, or consent kink.** **Find me on tumblr at mrsren.**


	2. Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
> 
> 7\. MFM.
> 
> Warnings/Tags: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Spanking, Threesome.
> 
> I'm grateful for botwp for editing and making sure all of the limbs were in the correct spots, lest I create human pretzels.

* * *

The note had been clear to meet them in the dorm she and Draco shared, so she slung her bag over her shoulder and ignored the identical looks that both of her friends shot her. "You said you'd help me with my Arithmancy lesson," Ron whined—yes, a whine—and she didn't particularly blame him. It was true that he needed nothing short of an E if he wanted to keep his mark high enough to play for Gryffindor that weekend. Even knowing that, Hermione couldn't drum up any guilt.

"I'll be right back," she promised. Hermione reached into the side pocket of her bag, and popped a piece of muggle gum into her mouth. _God, would it kill them to give me the littlest bit of warning?_ "I have to go back to my dorm for something, but I'll be able to help during Charms. Professor Flitwick is out today, so we'll have enough time to go over your assignment."

Ron didn't look convinced. "What could you have forgotten? You carry everything you _own_ around in that bag of yours."

Of all the times for him to be observant. It would be simpler—in part—to just tell him where she was going, but if she told him she was meeting someone—much less _two_ someones—he would ask why they had to meet in her dorm before it finally dawned on him. While she had promised both wizards to end the secretive part of their relationship soon, today was not the day, and it would not happen during breakfast while she had the entire Great Hall as an audience, either.

Like she expected, Ron folded and nodded. "You're sure we'll have enough time during Charms? I'm not very good at Arithmancy as is."

Hermione patted his shoulder. "Of course I'm sure. You'll play this weekend, Ron. Don't worry about that." As she turned to leave, Ron struck up a conversation with Lavender, and Harry had already turned back to Ginny. _Good_ , that meant they were less likely to notice if she wasn't right back.

They probably wouldn't notice if she was late to Defence either, or if two men slipped in behind her, also late.

* * *

Hermione stepped through the portrait with a muttered, "Kneazle," and found Draco leaning against the armrest of the sofa. Her bag slipped from her shoulder, landing on the floor with a not-so-quiet thud, and she closed the gap between them. Always content to kiss him, her hands framed his face as muscled arms came around her waist and he guided her backward.

"You know," Hermione whispered, kicking off her shoes with little difficulty as fingers dug into her flesh. "If you're going to surprise me with a spontaneous tryst, twenty minutes before our first lesson might not be the best time to do it."

Draco pushed her robes over her shoulders, and let them pool on the floor. As he began to unbutton her pressed white shirt, another pair of lips pressed to the side of her neck, and Hermione tilted her head to the side.

"I disagree," Blaise's breath was hot against her throat, fanning across her skin as he peeled her shirt off. Palming her breasts through a lace bra, he continued, "I can't think of anything better than knowing you're still dripping underneath those terrible robes." Unclasping her bra, he dragged it down her arms, and discarded it as they continued to guide her toward a bedroom.

Her skirt came next, with Draco dragging his hands up her soft thighs as Blaise's breath blew past the lobe of her ear.

They had her completely bare before they stumbled through the entry of Draco's bedroom—a room they often shared—her knickers left just outside the door.

"Just imagine it, love," Draco murmured, thumbs stroking across her nipples as her head tipped backward. "Even as you sit down in class, you'll still be sore from taking our cocks."

She whimpered, her core aching at the thought.

The backs of her knees met the edge of the bed, and she crawled back onto it while Draco joined her, kneeling between her legs. "I can imagine you squirming in your seat, with my come running down your thighs." Draco ran his fingers up her calves, tracing a slow path to her cunt, and she felt the mattress dip from Blaise's weight above her head. "Would you like that, sweetheart?"

Hermione nudged Draco forward by digging her heels into his back. "Please—" She sighed in relief as he unbuttoned his trousers, pushing them down his hips, with his underwear. She watched him, her tongue darting out to slide along the seam of her lips as he gripped the base of his cock, and pressed it against her slit.

She reached for Blaise as well, finding that he'd already partially undressed, and wrapped her fingers around his length, slowly stroking him.

"So bloody pretty for us," Blaise groaned. He pinched her nipple, rolling it gently between his fingers as she stroked him.

Draco slid into her slowly, resisting when she tried to press her hips closer to him. "Greedy girl." He rubbed her clit. "Suck his cock, sweetheart."

Arching her back, she wrapped her lips around Blaise's tip, and flicked her tongue across it. Fingers burrowed in her hair, and she heard him groan as she swallowed him. "Fucking Merlin, you're such a good girl for us. Aren't you, Granger?"

She whimpered, her mouth full, as Draco thrust into her fully. His hands gripped her thighs roughly, and he rested her legs over his shoulders.

_Yes, yes—_

The sheets twisted in her grip, and she writhed between the two of them. In the back of her mind, under the pleasant, earth shattering fog she had found herself in, Hermione was acutely aware that they were dangerously close to being late for their class.

She wasn't really of a mind to care.

They shared her, and praised her while running their hands over her.

"You have the prettiest tits I've ever seen," Blaise rasped when she leaned upward, taking his cock to the back of her throat as he pinched her nipple. "Your mouth feels so fucking good on my cock,"

Her moans were muffled—broken, really—as they fucked her.

"—cunt feels so bloody good wrapped around my cock while I fuck you," Draco growled, fingers digging into her hips so roughly she thought they might bruise. She hoped they would. "I love seeing you like this."

Blaise guided her head down and he smoothed a hand down her stomach.

He slapped her clit, causing a sharp cry to sound from the back of her throat.

"Tell her how she looks, spread out for us like a good little girl, Draco. You know she gets off on it."

_So close—_

"Flushed, and with your legs spread while we fuck you." Draco groaned, full sentences completely forgotten. "Everyone thinks you're a good girl, but they don't know you at all. Are you going to take his come down your throat?"

It was difficult to nod, but she managed it.

"Draco's going to fill your pretty cunt," Blaise told her. "He's right. We'll be able to watch you squirm in your seat, taking notes while his come drips down your legs and your cunt is still soaked."

Her breathing grew heavier as Draco tilted her hips upward and slammed into her.

It always felt like breaking apart, and she could hear herself moan while reaching blindly for one of them. With her eyes squeezed shut, she wasn't sure who laced their fingers through hers. A thumb stroked across the back of her hand as she came down, and one of them stroked her hair as Blaise spilt into her mouth.

He groaned when she swallowed, somehow always surprised by that.

She'd opened her eyes when Blaise tugged her into his chest, resting against the headboard, and Draco joined them on her other side. "We still have ten minutes," Blaise said. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded. She leaned her head on his shoulder while Draco rubbed her shoulders. "You both take such good care of me," she murmured. "I think after Defence, we should make use of that alcove just around the corner."

"Insatiable," Draco snorted. "If we leave now, we'll be on time, sweetheart."

Rather than dressing, as any respectful Head Girl would have done, she pulled his hand to the apex of her thighs instead.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person who mentioned it, I also wish I could share the gifs on AO3, but it would be reported and I would have to take them down anyway, so I'm not going to take the time. You can see most of them on tumblr though.
> 
> Gif Description: One of the boys fucks Hermione while on her back and she sucks the other boy's cock.


End file.
